politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of the Clouds (1st)
The Brotherhood of the Clouds (1st), also know as BoC, was originally established on August 19, 2014 as a white color alliance. BoC merged with The Chola to form Zodiac on March 12, 2017. Brotherhood of the Clouds (2nd) is the reincarnation of BoC. History Timeline The Brotherhood of the Clouds (1st) was founded by Lord Frostsword, Fistofdoom, & Livius Clades on August 19, 2014. Making it the 20th alliance created post-speed round. August 19, 2014 Brotherhood of the Clouds announces their DoE.August 26, 2014 BoC is attacked by the alliance Raiders Return, beginning the Raiders War.August 28, 2014 The Raiders War ended.October 14, 2014 The Brotherhood of the Clouds, along with Empire of Spades, United Purple Nations and The Dutch East India Company sign and announce The Covenant bloc.December 11, 2014 Terminus Est attacks the Brotherhood of the Clouds. BoC recognizes a state of War with Terminus Est. BoC enters the Marionette War.December 16, 2014 Terminus Est and the Brotherhood of the Clouds, declares peace. BoC gains white peace. BoC exits the Marionette War.January 1, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds withdraws from The Covenant bloc.January 22, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds, Earth Systems Alliance, and the United States of Terra Signs and Announce The Citadel Council.March 1, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds Declares War on Earth Systems Alliance. Thus Begins the Citadel War.March 4, 2015 Earth System Alliance posts public apology to Brotherhood of the Clouds and United States of Terra. BoC accepts apology and white peace is Declared, ending the Citadel War.March 11, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds and United States of Terra announce the disbanding of the Citadel Council. BoC and UST sign and Announce The Dawnguard Pact.March 15, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds Signs their first Protectorate Treaty with The Light Federation.April 19, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds rejoins The Covenant bloc.May 20, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds along with Asgard signs and announces The Ragnarok Pact.May 21, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds enters the Great VE War on the side of the Allied Coalition by declaring war on Guardian. May 31, 2015 Mensa HQ surrenders to the Allied Coalition. June 4, 2015 Guardian surrenders to the Allied Coalition. BoC exits the Great VE War.July 19, 2015 After a turbulent election, Lord Frostsword is reelected leader of BoC. Over 15 prominent members and government officials leave the alliance following the election. Many government positions are left vacant and the NS drops by more than 5,000. Several members choose to form the splinter group Noir. July 20, 2015 Terradoxia, ally of BoC, merges into the Brotherhood of the Clouds after the Terradoxia Crisis. August 8, 2015 The Official Brotherhood of Clouds religion is reborn. The Dragon Faith, also known as the Faith of the 11. August 19, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds celebrates its first birthday. September 7, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds signs a protectorate with Hanseatic League. October 16, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds formally declares war on The Syndicate and the Seven Kingdoms. Thus starting Oktoberfest. October 24, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds formally surrenders to the Joint Coalition. BoC withdraws from Oktoberfest. December 3, 2015 The new Brotherhood of Clouds charter is announced. Lord Frostsword resigns as leader. December 15, 2015 Brotherhood of Clouds signs the Genetic Clouds Accord, A MDoAP with Ingen, since turned Nuclear Knights December 28, 2015 RnR announces its DoE. Brotherhood of the Clouds announces its protection of RnR. January 20, 2016 Brotherhood of Clouds signs the Castle on a Cloud Accord, a protectorate with Iberia. February 21, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds signs a protectorate with the Celestial Union. March 3, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds signs a MDoAP with the Black Knights. March 8, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds signs a MDoAP with The Knights Radiant. March 11, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds withdraws from The Covenant bloc. March 14, 2016 The Brotherhood of the Clouds join the Obsidian Order. May 9, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds signs a protectorate with the Varangian Entente. May 9, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds upgrades its protectorate with R&R to a MDoAP. June 16, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds declares war on the North American Confederacy. August 7, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds declares war on Roz Wei, citing the involvement of Roz Wei in RnR's disbandment. July 26, 2016 Brotherhood of the Clouds signs a MnDoAP with The Chola. March 12, 2017 Zodiac announces its DoE, a merge between Brotherhood of the Clouds and The Chola. Wars